


Sleepy

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter and Wade experiment with sleepy sex.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoniac/gifts).



> BIG thank yous to Persephoniac for this request! I had a blast writing it, and I've discovered a new favorite kink. Bless you, my dear! I hope it lives up to expectations!

“No.”

“Pleeeaaaase?”

_“No.”_

Wade flopped dramatically in the high-backed chair. “Is this _still_ about the double-date thing? Because we thought that was a super-fun evening.”

Stephen Strange leaned towards him, somewhat menacingly. “You put the reservation under Dr. and Mrs. Petro Spiddermun.”

Wade blinked at him from behind his mask. “I take protecting my Spidey’s identity very seriously. Perhaps you can’t understand that being all omniscient—“

“I am not omniscient,” Dr. Strange corrected, as close to losing his cool as Wade had ever seen him (well except for that one time with Bob [and also on the double-date {cool had been lost then fo sho}]). “If I were omniscient, I would have known not to let you anywhere near my love life. And since I’m _not_ getting laid right now and that’s _your_ fault, then no, I am not going to shrink you so that you can ride around in Peter’s pocket.”

Wade folded his arms, petulantly. “Just because you couldn’t seal the deal—“

And that had been the _wrong_ thing to say and Wade considered himself pretty lucky that he only ended up bamfed back to Queens, still in the high-backed chair. Sighing and cursing, and leaving the chair where it was because he wasn’t sure what else to do with it and it did _not_ match the décor in their apartment, he slouched off to meet Peter for crime-fighting.

“We’ll think of something else, babe,” Peter reassured as he yoinked five of the fifteen Boss Drug Dealers they were fighting into a neat web. “Maybe Wanda could shrink you?”

“It was a stupid idea anyway,” Wade groused as he nabbed a Boss Drug Dealer who was trying to get the drop on Spidey by the arm, possibly breaking it in three places. By accident. “If we’re gonna stay kinkier than the Greatest Generation Triad, I’ve got to come up with something better than shrinking.”

“It was _not_ a stupid idea. But,” Spider-man paused briefly from trussing up the now neutralized Boss Drug Dealers, “I like you _big._ ”

Wade giggled, which seemed to frighten the Boss Drug Dealer he was dragging towards the pile of unconscious baddies. “Is that right, Webs?”

“Oh, yes,” Peter purred at Wade’s special crime-fighting-only nickname for him. Just as Spidey and Deadpool drew close to each other, they both realized that the baddy Wade was dragging was still conscious. “You’re having a craaaazy dream Mr. Boss Drug Dealer,” Peter told the man, who looked somewhat relieved when Spider-man tapped him between the eyes to make him pass-out.

Once they’d gotten home and Peter had demonstrated to Wade exactly how much he liked him big, the two lay sprawled on their bed together, still in their suits but without masks (because mask-kissing was just too hard but suit-sexing was worth it). Wade watched Peter’s face grow relaxed and soft as he drifted to sleep, and he couldn’t help but coo a little. His Spidey was so beautiful awake, but there was something sublime about seeing his normally-super-animated face go completely still, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He reached out and stroked Peter’s cheek ever so gently with the backs of his fingers, and Peter nuzzled into the touch, not opening his eyes but wriggling a bit in a way that made Wade’s pants too tight. He also had a weird fetish for Peter in his suit but not his mask – he just looked so _noble_ , like a _prince_ or something.

The combination of all of these things – sleepy-pretty-Peter, no-mask-but-suit, pants-too-tight – gave Wade the inspiration he’d been looking for.

“Hey, Spidey.”

“Mmm?” came the sleepy reply.

“You know sometimes after we have post-crime-fighting sex you fall asleep before me because you’re oh-so-very-small and need lots of rest?”

Peter’s face crinkled slightly in irritation, probably at the oh-so-very-small part, but he still replied, “Mmhmm.”

Wade swallowed. It was unlikely that Peter would balk at this idea given the variety of activities they already engaged in, but there was always that chance. “Sometime, would it be okay if, once you fell asleep, I were to – touch you? In your Special Places? With my Special Places?”

Peter was still for a moment, and Wade was afraid he’d either fallen totally asleep or was disgusted. “You mean like sleep sex?” he finally murmured in his adorable sleepy voice.

“Yes!” Wade replied, relieved. “Sleep sex. Would that be okay?”

Peter opened one eye at him. “Babe, you can always do sex to me, you don’t need to ask.”

“No _no,_ ” Wade scolded, landing a few light spanks on Peter’s spandex-clad ass, which just made him squirm obscenely. “I must always have your explicit consent, silly bear, even now that we’re all gross and almost-married.”

But Wade didn’t get to lecture him any further because evidently the mere whisper of spanking had brought Peter back from Sleep Land and he pulled Wade down on top of him like so much giant squid. The tiniest and most precious of giant squids, Wade thought as he attempted to remove his pants.

“I would love for you to do sex to me while I’m asleep,” Peter shared as he helped Wade get their suits off without physically separating from each other.

“And if you change your mind you’ll wake up and slap me, yes?”

“Yes,” Peter assured him before sliding down his body to do incredible things to his nipples. Wade sighed, happily – so much to look forward to. It was occasionally overwhelming.

The rest of the week was exceedingly busy, even by their standards. Parker Industries had a major deadline coming up that necessitated Peter being at the office from very early in the morning until crime-fighting time at night, and Wade had to be either at the Avengers compound or on Skype with other heroes all day every day because Cap (who had decided he and Wade were best friends now because they had dad-bonded, evidently) had asked Wade to consult on an international situation that had not quite escalated to combat yet (despite Wade’s first official advice being “blow them up how ‘bout”). And crime-fighting time was even more exhausting than usual because Spidey and Deadpool were still running down the Boss Drug Dealers they’d encountered, because, as Peter described it, the operation turned out to be less of a single rabbit-hole of baddies but more of an elaborate network of evil rabbit-holes filled with evil rabbits who were exploiting the labor of other, not-evil rabbits. All things considered, the only sexing to be had that week in the Parker-Wilson family was of the texting variety. When they finally dragged each other home each night, both Peter and Wade quickly dropped into deep sleeps and both slept up until the very last possible moment. Every night, as he watched Peter flop onto his pillow and immediately pass out, Wade’s inner Wade cried, “Now! Sleepy-sex now!” and he really did try but then the next thing he remembered was waking up in the morning to hear Peter already in the shower. _Sigh._

So it was with great joy that Spidey and Deadpool rounded up what they were quite sure were the very very last of the Boss Bunny Drug Dealers and presented their webbed-up asses to the fleet of Not-Boss, Exploited Drug Dealers. Spider-man wrote out a bank account number and routing number in giant web numerals (which Wade found impressive if a bit extra) and told all of the Exploited Drug Dealers that they could use this info at any Parker Industries Credit Union to access an account that had enough in it for all of them to go to college and/or rehab. The warehouse full of ex-drug dealers cheered as Spidey grabbed Deadpool to his side and yoinked them both up and out of the warehouse in a very Batman and Vicky Vale type fashion.

“That was oh so dashing of you, my love,” Wade said as Peter deftly swung from building to building, making a path towards home. “Will Anna Maria be super excited when she finds out you’re the Oprah of the greater New York drug racket?”

“It was her idea!” Peter said cheerfully, his voice betraying how loopy he was from lack of sleep. “Now let’s go home and have seeex,” he said in his Abe Simpson voice, which Wade though was a bit unfair because Peter _knew_ what the Abe Simpson voice did to him and they were still _miles_ from home.

Once they’d finally reached the sanctuary of their bedroom, the two heroes proceeded to engage in exhilarating but somewhat clumsy sexy time due to their combined lack of sleep and over-excitement about _finally_ getting to touch each other after such a long week. Afterward, Wade popped out to the kitchen to grab Choco Tacos for both of them, but he returned to the bedroom to find his Spidey deep in post-coital sleep. Wade set the Choco Tacos on their nightstand, silently bemoaning the unfortunate fate of Choco Tacos in their house, and perched on the bed next to his guy.

Wade sighed dreamily as he watched Peter’s back, bare since they’d taken off their suits for Round #2 of sexing, as it gently rose and fell. He very lightly laid his hand on his Spidey’s ribs, indulging in the comfort of feeling them expand and contract, of _feeling_ that Peter was alive and whole and content. He looked at his face, blank and soft with sleep, and he couldn’t resist leaning over to place a kiss on Peter’s temple and rub his nose very lightly against his jaw. He expected his Spidey to make a sleepy sound or shift a bit in response, but he didn’t move. He was extra, super asleep. And he was gosh darn beautiful.

 _Sleepy Sex,_ whispered Wade’s inner Wade, dancing across his mind like so much sugar-plum fairy. Ah, yes! Sleep sex! For while Wade did indeed feel tired all over, he was wide awake and, thanks to Healing Factor, felt confident that his Special Places had sufficiently recovered for another go ‘round.

But how to go about it, Wade ruminated. He pulled the sheet back to reveal Spidey in all his glory, stretched out pliant before him, half turned onto his side, face resting partially against a pillow. When he’d done this before with others, he’d kind of just gone for the gold because, unless you were using knock-out juice, sleepy sex almost certainly had a time limit. But as he looked down at Peter’s sweet, smooth face, he couldn’t bring himself to rush. He spent plenty of time looking at his guy, for sure, but this felt special, like he could really take his time and soak in every detail of his beloved’s body without fear of being interrupted.

Peter’s skin seemed to glow in the lamp light, so smooth and unmarked, so different from Wade’s own skin, and he just _had_ to give it more kisses. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Peter’s shoulder, then another below that one on his shoulder blade, then one on his spine, then another and another, slowly and carefully kissing down his back. He _never_ got to love on his sweet Spidey like this, with Peter just _still_ and letting Wade put all of his affection onto his body, simply because when they got lovey-dovey Peter wanted, of course, to return his affection and make sure Wade understood that he was also loved. (*cough* Hufflepuff *cough*) No, Peter was never ever _still_ when they were doing sex, unless he was explicitly told to do so, and then Wade would never ask him to be still for long because he knew how difficult that was for his little love. Peter Parker was bouncy by nature, and Wade loved him just the way he was, but it was _sooo nice_ to have him like this, soft and sweet and completely still.

Wade had moved steadily down Peter’s body, laying kisses all along, and had now reached the base of his spine. _Ooh, here we go_ , said Inner Wade (still dressed as a sugar plum fairy), and Wade’s pulse quickened in agreement. He gently turned Peter over a bit more so that his pelvis was flush against the bed, his gorgeous ass perfectly presented, and for a moment Wade just stared at it, that ass he’d lusted after for so long that was _his_ now, that Peter let him – _asked_ him – to do all kinds of naughty things to. He indulged himself in licking one delightfully smooth, rounded ass cheek, thinking surely this was the point when Peter would wake up, and he would most likely invite him to continue what he was doing, but Sleepy Sex would technically be over. But Peter didn’t budge or make a sound, even when Wade laid another long, luxurious lick across the other cheek. He just kept breathing deeply, sleeping soundly.

Wade paused. Inner Wade was purring still, but he felt surprisingly hesitant now that it had come to the point ( _heh_ , point). Peter had told him this was okay, had indicated that he was into the idea and promised to wake and slap him if it wasn’t (which was an exciting thought by itself), but it still made him feel a bit weird doing what he was about to do with Peter unconscious. Maybe it was because Spidey looked even younger and sweeter than usual when he was sleeping, maybe it was because, unlike with other people Wade had done this activity with, he and Peter meant so many different things to each other, some of which had little or nothing to do with sex.

He looked back down at the pert, beautiful ass that lay helpless before him. That ass – it _called_ to him. He could not ignore it. He again kissed the very base of Peter’s spine, then continued his downward progression from before, slowly parting his Spidey’s ass cheeks as he moved, until he reached his goal, his guy’s most intimate, secret place, pressing his tongue against it with gentle, steady pressure. _Surely_ Peter would wake up now – he loved being eaten out, would writhe and moan beautifully and push his ass up into Wade’s mouth and tongue in the most obscenely wonderful way. But now, he lay perfectly still as Wade kitten-licked at the deliciously soft folds. It was – _unspeakably_ hot, and Wade had to concentrate hard on his task because the buzzing in his brain was almost overwhelming. They had taken turns pitching and catching during their earlier romp, as was their custom, so Peter was still open and pliant, and Wade shuddered with arousal when he tasted his own come on his tongue as he pushed it past the tight ring of muscle. He had just about indulged himself to his satisfaction and was about to move on to the main event, and he glanced up to check in with his sleeping love.

 _Oomph_ – Peter’s face was flushed with arousal, his eyes closed and his body perfectly still. A little – hm – a little _too_ still in fact. And Wade noticed that his slow, deep breathing had turned shallow and erratic, and suddenly, as if Peter had felt Wade’s eyes on him, he held his breath altogether.

Peter was awake. But he was pretending, desperately, to be asleep. It was simultaneously one of the sweetest and most erotic things Wade had ever witnessed in his life.

It also made Wade’s cock throb in a very insistent way, and he quickly returned to his business, not wanting to waste Peter’s gift. As he moved up behind his guy, shifting their bodies to be back to front, he realized that Peter was shaking with the effort of holding himself still and malleable while he was very obviously painfully aroused, Wade could see now that Peter was no longer lying on his stomach. Wade’s head swam, as if Inner Sugar Plum Fairy Wade was screaming incoherently and running back and forth in his brain. He lined up his cock with Peter’s open, slick hole and pushed in as expediently as he dared to without hurting his tiny love (who was actually a bit of a Size Queen and could take a whole lot but _shhh_ ). He felt Peter’s breath catch, but he didn’t make a sound as Wade started to move, holding his Spidey’s hips as he rocked them together. Peter – _somehow_ – stayed loose and still as Wade clamped one arm around his waist, holding him in place as he pounded up into him. He moved his hand down to Peter’s cock, which was straining just as painfully as his own, and moved it in time with the thrust of his hips. Neither of them lasted long, but the explosiveness of their orgasms, especially considering this was Round 3 of the evening, more than made up for it. Peter cried out brokenly as he came, finally breaking his façade of sleep, and Wade’s vision blanked out as he held onto his sweet, so-much-smaller body as it convulsed with release.

They lay for a moment, the only sound their breathing. Wade laid a kiss on his Spidey’s neck, and Peter turned to face him, blinking sleepily. “Oh, I’m so sorry, did I wake you?” Wade giggled.

“Mm, what happened? I’ve been asleep and helpless,” Peter replied, also giggling as they kissed. Wade made Peter lay still while he retrieved a wet wash cloth and cleaned them both up. Their sheets were pretty much a lost cause at this point, so Wade wiped up the worst of the mess and rolled Peter to and fro so he could cover the bed with the Good Blanket, assuming it would be in no danger since they would actually sleep now.

“I like sleepy sex,” Peter murmured, very close to drifting off again.

“Mm,” Wade hummed as he pulled his guy in close. “It likes you.”

Peter muttered something else, oh so sleepily, and all Wade caught was “muh muh nuh again soon.” He kissed his Spidey on his adorable nose, and replied, “Let’s. And, fyi, you have an open invitation to take advantage of me if I’m ever asleep when you’re awake.”

But Peter’s only reply was an extra cute snore. Ah well, Wade thought, snuggling down into the Good Blanket, he’d tell him again in the morning.

The next thing Wade was aware of was the sound of the shower. He tried to work up the energy to go help Peter get squeaky clean but found that he was actually, genuinely enjoying laying here and sleeping, which was weird for him. He must have drifted off again, because the next time he became aware, he could no longer hear the shower. Figuring Peter might be having morning baking time, he relaxed again, thinking he’d get up in like five more minutes. He started to drift, deliciously, when he became just barely aware of a sensation on his neck. A light, warm, sweet sensation. Then he felt it again, further down his back, and again, making a line of warmth down his spine, until – _Oh._ Peter _had_ heard him.

Inner Wade, whose tiara was now tilted and wings now crumpled derangedly, moaned with joy as Wade felt his ass cheeks parted and a warm, wet tongue stroke insistently at his Holy of Holies. Outer Wade, however, concentrated on staying perfectly still, body relaxed, and breathing as even as he could possibly make it – because Spidey was worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and liking and commenting! Next up is breeding/filling, then Peter's first time being Little, then size kink, then who knows? Let me know what you'd like to see! XOXO


End file.
